The purpose of the project is to find out how microbial molecules, such as bacterial lipopolysaccharides, induce the accumulation of triglycerides (i.e., fat droplets) in macrophages. This process is important for the pathogenesis of the foamy macrophages that are found at sites of infection (especially within granulomas) and in arterial walls (where macrophages contribute substantially to atherosclerosis). This project has matured nicely during the past year and a manuscript should be submitted for publication soon.